<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Like It by the_moonmoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062844">If You Like It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth'>the_moonmoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), soft soft soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "weddings"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You Like It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be crack, but it barely qualifies ;)</p><p>Podfic by Djapchan <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076935">here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale glanced up over the rim of his reading glasses to regard the odd movements of the bedclothes. A moment later, the cool drag of scales slid up his body, until a serpentine head appeared from beneath the duvet where it was tucked against Aziraphale’s chest, and rose up in front of Aziraphale’s book to block his view.</p><p>“Something you wanted, my dear?” Aziraphale asked dryly, placing his book carefully aside so he could direct his raised eyebrow more precisely.</p><p>There was more movement from beneath the covers, long coils draping and rearranging themselves over Aziraphale’s belly. Then, Crowley’s other end snaked out too, the long elegant whip of his tail.</p><p>Aziraphale looked back at his love’s golden eyes in curiosity. The flick of his tongue managed to convey, with perfect clarity, how nervous he was. Then, Crowley’s tail slid over Aziraphale’s hands, where he had crossed them over his stomach, and the very tip wrapped around his ring finger.</p><p>It took him a moment of looking back and forth between head and tail before the penny dropped.</p><p>“Oh,” Aziraphale breathed, welling up. “You ridiculous creature.”</p><p>Crowley hissed at him.</p><p>“Of course it’s a yes,” he said. “Now turn back so I can kiss you.”</p><p>Crowley hissed again, a sound a bit like a deflating balloon, and slithered back under the covers. Aziraphale lifted the edge to see him curled in on himself, head tucked between his own loops. </p><p>“Ridiculous creature,” he said again, fondly, and lowered the covers again to keep the heat in. </p><p>Crowley didn’t move for some time, and so Aziraphale picked his book back up. Who knew if he’d fallen asleep, it was impossible to tell in his current form. They could be here for a while. But Aziraphale would stay for as long as it took, and not least because Crowley’s tail had stayed wrapped around his finger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076935">[Podfic] If You Like It</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan">Djapchan</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>